


Harajuku Fashions

by chilled_ramune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Yuuki Mishima has always had a fashion taste people might find unfitting for a boy, which is why he always kept it under wraps. But what happens when he runs into a friend while shopping?





	Harajuku Fashions

**Author's Note:**

> This took...way longer than it should have. I'm so tired, I haven't slept in 23 hours, but I would not let myself rest until I got this out. It's based on my headcanon that Yuuki is a GNC trans guy. It's not the most shippy fic, but there's some Yearning here and there.

It had been awhile since Yuuki had made a shopping trip to Harajuku. He had been so busy running the Phansite, he never really gave himself a break to even think about new clothes. Not only that, but he always felt a bit of hesitance and embarrassment over his fashion sense. When he shopped, he found himself worrying about others staring or judging and him having to find a way to justify his taste in clothing. He had yet to even wear the clothes he bought in public. Sure they were cute clothes, but they weren’t what guys should wear. Guys didn’t wear cute shirts or fluffy skirts, they weren’t supposed to. He had to defend his identity to people as it was, it’d probably get even worse if he started wearing “girl” clothes. 

For the time being, however, his mind was focused on shopping. He found a dress he was rather fond of, a rainbow one with a fun tulle skirt. He actually had a necklace that would match this perfectly! Oh, and there were those platforms he loved! This outfit would be perfect! He would have to try it as soon as he got- 

Wait.

Is that.

Yuuki quickly ducked behind a rack, his eyes focused on the person looking at accessories across the way.  _ Kurusu.  _ No. That was the  _ last  _ person he wanted to see him here. The last person he wanted to think he was weird or anything...maybe he could sneak off without being noticed if he just moved into the nearest crowd slowly...

No such luck. As soon as he began to walk away, closing watching the other boy, their eyes locked.  _ Please please please just look away, don’t come here...  _ Still no luck. Kurusu walked towards him with a welcoming smile, and Yuuki felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t let it show though. He had to act natural. Keep his cool, and maybe he could avoid any embarrassment. 

“Mishima. Didn’t think I’d see you here,” Kurusu said, keeping as cool and collected as ever.  _ How does he do that? _

Yuuki waved, hoping his shaking wasn’t too obvious. “I could say the same to you...”

"Just looking for some good accessories. I was actually looking at a pretty cool necklace of you want to see. I think I have something that would match it perfectly...” Kurusu nodded towards the accessories table he was looking at previously.

Yuuki blinked, trying to process what Kurusu had said. He had something that would match it perfectly? Did that mean... “Wait...are you shopping...for yourself...?”

“For myself.” Kurusu seemed unfazed. He stated this as if it were just some simple known fact. Yuuki could never see himself admitting so easily to shopping for “girl’s” clothes or accessories. Kurusu was always so cool and confident...so much more than Yuuki could ever hope to be. “Are you here for someone else?”

Yuuki looked around anxiously, making sure no one else he might know was around, and no one was close enough “No I’m...I’m here for myself. Just...please don’t tell anyone.” His voice went quiet as he looked down in shame. 

There was a bit of silence that felt much more painfully long than it truly was, and for a second, Yuuki worried that he had said something wrong, that Kurusu was judging him, laughing at him, mocking him... until he spoke. “There's nothing wrong with that. They're just clothes. If you think they're cute or that you'd look good in them, then who's to stop you?” 

"A lot of people probably would," Yuuki said quietly. "I mean, a lot of people think I'm a girl as it is, they'd probably think it even more if I wore those clothes..." Yuuki couldn't bring himself to say exactly what he was thinking, and he wasn't sure if he wanted his point to get across or not. Would Kurusu accept his identity? Outside of his family, most people that found out Yuuki was trans had treated him poorly... Kurusu didn't seem like a bad person but there was just no way to truly tell...

"Mishima...look at me." Yuuki hesitantly looked up, and his gaze was met with one of familiarity and knowing. "I know exactly how you feel, okay?" Yuuki understood completely, and the knowledge filled him with a joy he previously found impossible. "It's okay if you aren't comfortable with wearing these clothes out yet but...why don't we buy an outfit or two each and try them on for each other? Would that be fun?"

And just like that, all of Yuuki’s nerves faded. He never got the chance to share this hobby with someone. Hell, up until today, no one but himself even knew about it! And now, one of his only friends in the world not only accepted it, but was actively interested in it! He couldn't hold back his excitement. His whole face lit up in a thousand watt smile, and he hurried back over to the racks of clothes, talking . "There's actually this super cute dress I was looking at! I have a lot of stuff that matches it at home, but I don't think we have time to go back, so maybe we can work with some of your stuff? If that's alright, of course." The two helped each other find fitting outfits and accessories, then got a lunch together and headed back to the cafe to try on their new clothes. 

They managed to find some good accessories in Kurusu's collection that matched Yuuki's new dress. Kurusu himself went with a high-waist black patchwork maxi skirt, and a white shirt that said "Lover" in bright red letters. He wore the shirt tucked into the skirt, and flashy accessories to match. The two joyfully showed off their new outfits to each other, and ultimately decided to hang out in the attic still wearing them while playing video games together. 

"Oh hey," Kurusu said after a couple hours of gaming. "There's something I want to show you. He got up and went to one of the shelves in the room, pulling a small, nearly flat box from it and sitting back down with it in his lap. He opened the box slowly, Yuuki peeking at it like a child looking in a gift box. 

"Whoa..." Yuuki muttered, mesmerized by the contents. Inside the box was a collection of colorful chest binders with different designs on them. Some of them were simple stripes, others were more flashy, some even had shiny metallic patterns on them! "Where did you get all these...?" 

"Online," Kurusu replied, pulling out a couple to show them off. "A lot of different stores. I can send you the links if you want."

"Please do!" Yuuki said. His overeagerness was getting the best of yet again. He would have to treat himself to at least a couple of these when he got home. Speaking of home, it was starting to get late... "I should probably get home now, huh?" 

"Unfortunately, you're probably right," Kurusu sighed. "I can walk you to the station if you'd like."

"Only if it won't be too much trouble." Yuuki got up and stretched a bit. "Don't go out of your way for me."

"It's not out of the way," Kurusu insisted. "I want to spend more time with you, anyways."

The comment through Yuuki off guard. Did he mean that...? Did he really want to spend more time with him...? He tried to brush it off as nothing, but he was clearly a bit flustered. "Oh! Well uh, I don't mind spending more time with you either."

The two changed into their more "acceptable" outfits and headed down to the station. The walk there was filled with idle talk about school, video games, movies...before long, they found themselves at the gate. 

"I had fun today," Yuuki said. He wanted to stall for as long as possible before leaving. Just a few more minutes, please... "Thank you, Kurusu."

"Akira."

Yuuki tilted his head, unsure of what exactly his friend meant. 

"I mean, you can call me Akira," Kurusu explained. "Afterall, we're friends aren't we?" 

"Are we...?" Yuuki didn't really get how anyone could want to be friends with him. He was a zero, afterall. "I-I mean, of course we are. Thanks for having me today...Akira." The name felt so nice to say. It felt like saying a magic spell that cured any sadness or doubt. It was... beautiful. 

"See you around, Yuuki."

But not nearly as beautiful as Akira saying his name. His heart must have stopped, the world must have stopped, everything just froze in that moment. Had Akira always been so handsome...? Yuuki didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts. He needed to get home. He could think all about Akira on the train ride home...wait, what? Why did he want to think about him so much? Still, sure enough, all he could think about on the train and as he got home was how wonderful the day was. How a chance encounter turned into confessions and support Yuuki never thought he'd experience. How kind and handsome and amazing Akira was...no matter how hard he tried, Yuuki's only thoughts were about Akira. It was a bit confusing but not totally unwelcome. 

The day was a success. He found an outfit, and someone he could trust with his secrets as well as shop with and show new outfits. Nothing could possibly be better than that one day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's DONE. now to finally sleep. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you like my work! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and could use the encouragement. Also this is being published on fan fic writer appreciation day so...wink wink nudge nudge.


End file.
